


You're still special

by hearmyvoice



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, demigender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Panda has just made an important confession to Charlie, not knowing if he would still have his same esteem.





	You're still special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 32: Dark Eyes.

"Demi... gender?" The big foot raised his eyebrow, mostly at the embarrassed expression of the bear while playing with his small claws, after justifying the use of masculine and neutral pronouns—especially that ones—to refer to themselves.

He wasn't going to lie: he didn't understand at all the importance of his best friend telling him that; but despite the difference in height, he was able to perceive his drowned sobs, implying that it was important to him. Or them, as exemplified.

"Listen, zucchini. I may not be very smart, and I don't fully understand what you're saying. But if you feel that way, and that makes you happy, I'm happy. You are the most important thing to me, and you're special. You will always be special, and nothing will be able to take that away from you." Kneeling down, he took them from their shoulders and raised their face, being greeted by the bear's tearful gaze. PanPan's smile was the most beautiful thing he could have seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if I don't describe well the demigender pronouns. I recently discover myself as such, but at the same time I discover the identity.
> 
> Personally I prefer female pronouns as a nonbinary demigirl, but if some demigender gives me some advice I'll appreciate it very much.


End file.
